


Burnt Out Ends Of Smoky Days

by etmuse



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19th August, 3009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Out Ends Of Smoky Days

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea for Ianto's birthday that struck me late last night. Decided to make it a drabble as the longer fic threatened to be depressing. Title is from a line in the song 'Memory' from Cats.
> 
> Originally posted August 19th, 2009.

_19th August 3009_

Jack pulled the aging coat from the cupboard, buried his face for a second. He could still hear his voice in his mind, that very first night.

 _I really like that coat._

Centuries had passed since he’d worn it.

Other items came off the shelf, trinkets saved from a too empty flat, so long ago now.

So many years, so many loved ones met and lost and grieved, but for one day a year, each would hold their place. _This_ day would always belong to him.

“Happy Birthday, Ianto. I told you I’d never forget, didn’t I?”


End file.
